Tasha Crimson-Blue
Tasha Crimson-Blue is a wandering bard and healer with the uncommon skill of a tailor. She has not been on the world long, being only 16, nor has she been in the world long. And yet she often seems to know what she is saying. Or rather, doing? Background Tasha was born to a Gypsy-mother, and her father being dead, though for what reason Tasha never knew. She only holds the knowledge of her Mother’s life because the namesake who raised her took the liberty in informing her of such things. Her namesake, Tasha Whitehalf, told her these when she was nine: her mother had died giving birth to her, not long after asking for her daughter to be named in like of her friend, Tasha Whitehalf. That namesake, Tasha Crimson-Blue’s nanny, teacher, and adopted mother, refused to tell of the death of her father. In the span of 7 years, Tasha Blue learned many things. Almost as an apprentice to her namesake, but more of a daughter, she was taught to tailor, heal, sing, and unfortunately, pickpocket. Though her adopted mother was a fairly honest person, having the trade of tailoring and healing, she also had a small unworthy skill, that of which to take what was not hers. Tasha Blue herself thought it very funny how she managed to do things like this, though her namesake didn’t often take much. Only little in bad times. So Tasha Whitehalf mistakenly taught Tasha Blue that one skill that really aught not be taught to anyone. After 7 years, having started learning when she was 6 and had a vast knowledge by the age of 13, Tasha Blue realized she did not know how to read, nor follow a map, nor did she even know the landscape past her own home, nor did she even know where her own home was. Upon asking, Tash Whitehalf promptly taught her these others things, and Tasha Blue quickly learned of her whereabouts and slowly but surely learned to read, of which she had to go to another person in the town or Rauru (For that, indeed, was where she lived) to learn, for unfortunately her own adopted mother did not know how to read herself. So in time Tasha Blue learned many things, so at the age of 15 she felt she knew most of what one should, but for one thing…. The outside world. Never having been there, and terribly curious and frustrated at the same time (curious of that outside world, and frustrated at the fact that she did not know what happened to her father) she wanted to leave. At the same time, she hoped that leaving would provoke Tasha Whitehalf to telling her of her family history. She searched for knowledge! And, being the deep thinker that she was, put off leaving for several days, wondering why she had only she want for knowledge while others searched for quests and jobs, and revenge. Compared to that, her life felt fairly normal, but indeed it was not. And so after several days of confused thoughts, she informed her tutor, nanny, adopted mother and namesake of her plan: for she had decided that she indeed herself did have an adventure ahead of her, for she knew not of anything: of her father, of her mother, of other family, of magic, of other creatures. But before confiding in her faithfulest companion, her adopted mother, she found her slaughtered… That body of her only family had been murdered. How, why, Tasha Crimson-Blue did not know. But what she did know that it surely was no accident. The small medallion made of beaten silver and gold that Tasha Whitehalf had given her grew warm on her chest. This had happened… after a wish. Tasha Blue, having wished for a true adventure, a quest of justice or revenge, had promptly found her only family dead… yes, the wish. The wish, and now revenge. It took a long two days for Tasha Blue to recover from her loss, but now she seeks, yes, for revenge and the knowledge of her wish. ---- Tasha, being the healer she is, is generally kind to the others she meets, though if you are to find her in the dark of night - let's just say this: try to avoid meeting her at night. She is a fairly protective person and though not a fighter at heart will do what is necessary to discover you friend or foe. Special Skills Tasha has the trade of being a healer and a bard as long as a tailor. A small magic runs through her veins; a healing magic. But it is not much of a fair ammount, and is difficult to call on and use. Even when asked for, it can only heal a limited "deepness" of wounds. It often gives her head aches or fatigue after using. Though not a fighter at heart, Tasha can be fierce when needed. Prefering long-range and fire, she has a good throwing arm. Quotes "Wishes are dangerous things to make." See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters